


Caught You

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times band members get caught in the act. Living in each other’s pockets while touring has the band catching each other in some pretty awkward situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught You

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

1

Tommy had known since their first meeting that Isaac was a wiry little guy. Tommy loved Isaac like a brother, but he could be a little high-strung when he was away from the wifey too long. Tommy should’ve seen it; all the warning signs were there. Isaac was irritable, cranky, and had bitten everyone’s heads off for the past three days. Alas, he’d been too preoccupied by Adam’s ranting about lack of kale to think much about what was coming. 

Not thinking, he walked into their shared room only to get an eyeful of Isaac sprawled on the bed, cock in hand, phone to his ear, and gods Tommy was going to need brain bleach for the things he heard coming out of Isaac’s mouth.

“Fuck man, next time put a sock on the doorknob or something,” he whined as a startled Isaac finally realized he’d been walked in on. 

“Sorry man,” Tommy heard Isaac call as he backed out of the room quickly, hoping to everything Isaac remembered to give him a warning next time.

2

They’d all been let loose on the city, but Ashley had quickly tired of the muggy heat, noise, and flashing lights. What she really wanted was to pile up in her bunk and sleep for eternity. Sure, touring had been amazing, but the past few days her period had left her wrung out and tired. She punched in the key code to the bus and ambled up the stairs. When she reached the TV area she squawked in surprise.

“Fuck, what are you doing back?” Brain asked as he shoved a pillow over his exposed groin. 

“I guess I shouldn’t ask you the same seeing as I pretty much already have the answer. Dude, I know we all need to get off once in a while, but could you keep it to _your_ bunk please,” Ashley muttered, and with one last sideward glance she stalked to her bunk. “Oh and fucking keep it down would you, I have a headache,” she threw over her shoulder as an afterthought.

3

After a late night of partying with the band, Keisha headed up to the hotel room she shared with Reyna. It had been a long night and Keisha was ready for a nice comfy bed instead of that coffin they had the nerve to call a bunk.

She stopped outside her room. The sound of a man’s voice came clearly through the door. Minutes later Reyna’s familiar lilt drifted to Keisha’s ears, sounding a lot like a party for two that she’d rather not walk in on. 

Keisha sighed a trudged down the hall until she reached Adam’s door. She knocked and prayed the boss had a bed big enough for two.

4

A fuck up at the hotel left Tommy and Adam in side-by-side rooms with a connecting door. Ordinarily this would be a non-issue, but when Tommy stumbled in at two in the morning a little on the tipsy side, he heard the distinct sounds of sex coming from behind the connecting door. Sounds that shouldn’t be emanating from a room in which Adam Lambert was staying, sounds of a woman getting pounded into the floor or something. Tommy’s curiosity along with his drunken state quickly got the best of him.

Tommy crept quietly to the adjoining door and tested the knob. It was unlocked and he opened it slowly, his breath caught in his throat as he waited for it to squeak. The hinges were blessedly silent and once the door was open almost a foot, he let out a soft breath. 

The room was set up almost to perfection. From Tommy’s vantage he saw the small living area, the couch faced away from the door and toward the TV. And on the couch was Adam. Tommy couldn’t see Adam’s lower half, but the dim light of the movie cast a pale glow on bare broad shoulders. All of this wasn’t unusual, but what was odd was Adam’s choice of entertainment. The movie explained the sounds he’d overheard, but made Tommy even more confused. There, sprawled out on the couch, was Adam Fucking Lambert watching heterosexual porn. 

“Think the volume’s loud enough?” Tommy finally quipped.

Adam made a startled sound, dashed for the remote and turned off the TV. 

“I uhh, I can explain,” Adam replied from the darkness. Soon there was a click and the room was bathed in the soft light from a small lamp by the couch.

“This I gotta hear.”

“It’s research…” Adam said. He stood up and fidgeted with his nails. With no shirt to hide it, the tent in his jeans was more than obvious.

“So what you mean to say is you have a hard on for a straight pornstar?”

Adam nodded sheepishly.

“Hey, no worries man, whatever floats your boat. I was just making sure it was actually you in here. I heard all the ruckus and thought maybe they assigned you a private suite and I was left with two crazy newlyweds or something. Or on the off chance you were actually having sex with a woman, I just had to see it with my own eyes,” Tommy laughed.

“No, just me, and the whole lack of sex… you know how it is.”

“I do. I’ll let you get back to it, goodnight.” Tommy took one last look at Adam’s bare chest and the sizable package barely contained by his jeans, and backed into his own room.

Tommy fell into bed, his cock harder than it should be from the sight of his _boss_ in such a predicament.

5

Adam had known Tommy for a few years now and Tommy was definitely acting weird. Tommy was jumpy and Adam kept catching Tommy looking at him funny. Each time he had to wonder if there was something stuck in his teeth.

It had been a couple months since Tommy had caught him watching het porn. Adam cringed internally at the memory, but that wasn’t when things got weird. Things got bizarre later. Tommy’s roomie wanted his girlfriend to move in and so, ever the sweetheart, Tommy offered to find somewhere else to stay until he could get a place. That was how Tommy had taken over one of Adam’s guestrooms. Adam didn’t mind, they were touring anyway and Sauli was visiting home so it wasn’t a big deal. That was until they got home for some blessed time off. A little more than two weeks ago things changed. Adam had been looking forward to some down time. He was even happier to have some company at home since Sauli was away, but all too soon Adam got the feeling Tommy was avoiding him. 

Adam was always good at reading Tommy, but this time he was stumped. He’d tried to shrug it off to no avail. It finally came to a head one afternoon after Adam had gone out with Danielle. He’d told Tommy he probably wouldn’t be in until sometime in the evening, but Danielle had gotten a call from work and left early after lunch. Thinking nothing of it, Adam headed home. He went in through the garage, found the kitchen empty and the house seemingly still. On a day like today with nothing else to do Adam figured it was the prime opportunity for a nap on the couch in the den. He planned to turn on the television and let the noises wash over him until he drifted off. The silence of the house was still a little creepy to him.

Adam kicked off his shoes by the stairs and padded down the hall in socked feet. As he got closer to the den he heard muffled noises, and thought maybe he wasn’t the only one with plans to nap on the couch. Eh, he didn’t mind sharing.

But when he turned into the den, he couldn’t have been more shocked by the sight. The couch had been folded out into a bed and there was Tommy, naked and sprawled out with cock in hand. But the wasn’t the shocking part. Adam was dumbfounded to see his own face plastered on the TV screen, his lips wrapped around a dick that he knew for a fact belonged to Sauli. His on-screen self was making happy noises around Sauli’s cock as Sauli made encouraging noises in his throat. Adam stood stock-still; suddenly everything made perfect sense. The way Tommy kept staring at his mouth, the weird jumpiness. God knows where Tommy found the DVD, but he’d bet Tommy had been watching it since all the bizarre behavior began. Adam knew he still had a few gems lying around, but he didn’t usually leave them in with his other movies. He hadn’t seen this particular DVD in quite some time though, so it was possible it had been left in a case with some of his other entertainment.

Adam shook these thoughts aside and just watched. Tommy’s hips were jerking toward his hand in the same rhythm that Adam sucked Sauli’s cock on screen. Adam watched quietly, his own dick swelling in the confines of his skinny jeans. And fuck the helpless little hitches and moans that came from Tommy made Adam a little crazy. He couldn’t resist, and cupped himself through the jeans. A squeeze only made the need worse.

Adam knew then what he was going to do. He smirked to himself. 

“Think the volume’s loud enough?” Adam chuckled when Tommy jumped out of his skin and pulled a pillow over his groin. Tommy quickly fumbled into a pair of discarded shorts and finally turned to look at Adam, cheeks ablaze. 

“Uhh… this isn’t what it looks like,” Tommy said, and Adam could see the cogs turning in that pink-haired little head of his. Tommy was trying to come up with an excuse and failing miserably. Adam couldn’t resist.

“So what is it exactly?”

“Well I… I uhh… I mean…” Tommy stumbled over his words 

“You have a hard on for one of the guys in that video?” 

“Uhhh…”

“Tommy Joe that isn’t an answer, but it does explain why you’ve been spending so much time watching my mouth lately.”

“I just… I found it while looking through your DVDs a few days after we got home. You’d gone out and I figured I’d watch a movie. I found a DVD that wasn’t labeled and popped it in. I… fuck I’m sorry… you must think I’m such a pervert.”

“No, no, not at all, but I think you missed something the night you caught me watching het porn.” Tommy raised an eyebrow in question and Adam continued. “I needed to get off, was flipping through pay per view and then I saw…didn’t you notice the guy fucking her looked a little bit like you?”

“I… noooo. I was too busy watching you. When you stood up in those jeans, they really didn’t hide anything. Fuck, I think that’s why when I put in that DVD I just couldn’t turn away from it. I was already curious about what it would be like to be with you.”

“Tonight you’re going to find out. Lay back down Tommy, play the movie, and I’m going to blow you.”

Adam stalked toward Tommy and Tommy backed away, forehead wrinkling with worry lines. 

“What about Sauli?”

“What about him?”

“Won’t he care that his boyfriend is cheating on him, and in your own home?”

Adam laughed. “No baby, you’re my free pass, Sauli and I both have one. He knows I’ve been dying to make you my plaything.” Adam suddenly recalled all the times he’d whined at Sauli about Tommy being ‘unattainable.’

“I’ve been dreaming of you in my bed since the words ‘you can grab me and stuff’ came out of your mouth when we were filming my first music video.” Adam shivered, his head swirling with desires he never dreamed he’d have the chance to fulfill.

Tommy’s eyes widened. “I didn’t think that you…never expected…” he mumbled, and then it all seemed to sink in. He licked his lips, quickly dropped his shorts and fell back onto the foldout again. “Let’s go before you change your mind or I wake up from this crazy dream.” The remote was in his hand and he hit play just as Adam’s knees hit the bed. 

“Not changing my mind,” said Adam, smirking.

“What exactly did you have in mind, Lambert?” Tommy managed to choke out when Adam crawled up and settled between his thighs. 

“I wanna suck you,” he purred, “but I also wanna get my fingers nice and wet and fuck you with them. I wanna play with you until you’re writhing, until you’re screaming for me.” Adam’s voice was thick with arousal as he smirked and nipped at the soft skin of Tommy’s hipbone. 

“What about you?” said Tommy. “I wanna see you naked and I… I can try to blow you.”

“Naked I can do,” Adam said, and fumbled with the button on his jeans. He grumbled to himself for a moment before finally getting them shoved down and tossed to the floor. The shirt followed quickly, leaving him with just socked feet. “But I don’t need you to do anything, I’ll get off so hard on you letting me use you. Just…” Adam’s breath stuttered a moment when he squeezed his cock, an assurance to his body that he would satisfy it soon. “Lie there and let me know how good it feels. That’s all I need.”

“Are you sure?” asked Tommy, sounding a little disappointed.

Adam sensed that Tommy wanted more, which was to be expected, but this was all he could offer. “Yeah, you okay with that plan?”

After locking eyes for a few seconds, Tommy’s expression settled into a naughty grin. “Always wondered what it would feel like to have something in me.”

“You’ve never, not even fingers?”

“No, I always chickened out.”

“Oh yeah, Tommy, this is going to be so hot. Just let me…” Adam rose up on his knees again and reached beneath the couch. He grabbed what he was looking for and settled back down between Tommy’s legs, bottle in hand. “Gonna get your hole nice and wet before I suck you off. You’ll be surprised how sensitive it is.” 

Tommy groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, much to Adam’s amusement, when Sauli’s TV moans became impatient and frustrated. Finnish curses sounded through the room and Adam suppressed a chuckle. This particular video had been taken in their first few weeks together when Sauli always slipped into Finnish during sex. “You like that, like hearing him moan for me?”

“Yeah, fuck I can only imagine how he sounds when you fuck him.”

“He curses more in English now, boy has a filthy mouth on him. And somehow I bet you do, too.” Adam gave a wicked smile and popped the cap on the lube. He spilled the slippery substance onto his fingers while Tommy watched. Tommy’s body was trembling slightly and was coated in a fine sheen of sweat. Adam thought Tommy must’ve been pretty close when he’d been caught humping his hand. “Do you want me to just get you off so I can take my time playing with you?”

Tommy’s eyelids fluttered and Adam squeezed Tommy’s hip until Tommy finally focused on him. “I, uhh, yeah… I think so because I would like this whole experience to last more than five minutes, and right now I’m not sure I’ll last that long.” 

“It will be better if we take the edge off. I wanna take my time and if you’re desperate to come you won’t be able to focus on how good it feels to have something inside you.” At that Tommy moaned pitifully and chewed at his bottom lip. 

Adam sprawled onto his belly, his cock pressed firmly into the bed, and used his lube-coated fingers to tug Tommy’s balls. The desperate sound that escaped Tommy’s pretty mouth spurred Adam on and, using his other hand, he grasped the base of Tommy’s cock. Adam licked his lips once in anticipation and then lapped the wetness that pooled in Tommy’s slit. Tommy twitched and Adam parted his lips and slowly engulfed Tommy. As much as Adam wanted to watch Tommy’s face, he couldn’t, it was just one sense too many. Instead he focused on the sounds Tommy was making and those coming from the TV, the feel and weight of Tommy on his tongue, the sharp bitterness that filled his mouth, and the scent of Tommy’s arousal. They all combined in a warmth radiating low in his stomach and he ground into the bed. 

Minutes passed by unnoticed as he drowned in the pleasure of taking Tommy’s cock. His mind zoned into that place where everything was sensation and delirious heat. When the sound of Sauli’s cried permeated the thick clouds of desire in his brain, he recognized the feel of Tommy swelling in his mouth. Tommy thrust brokenly toward him, once, twice and then with a stilted groan Tommy filled Adam’s mouth with bittersweet spurts of come which he happily swallowed. He thrust down into the bed, the warmth in his own body spreading, _out out out_ until he too found release, his groan muffled by Tommy’s softening cock. He finally pulled off and flopped down, resting his head in the crook of Tommy’s thigh and breathing harsh and quick. 

Fingers curled and combed through his hair in the silence until they both calmed and Adam could finally make his body cooperate long enough to look up at Tommy. Tommy was sprawled in the most gorgeous ‘fucked out’ pose, and Adam crawled up beside him to cuddle. The room was quiet, the DVD had played out, and Adam soon found himself drifting on the edges of sleep. Round two could wait. A nap with one of his best friends after a satisfying orgasm sounded just right.

**

Wisps of consciousness drifted into Tommy's brain, moving slowly like the fog he'd driven though after a rain on dark muggy nights. Once everything around him became solid and real again, including the warm body beneath him, so did the events that lead up to that point. Flashes of Adam’s lips around his dick, a slick hand on his balls, and the words ‘free pass’ echoed through his mind. As did the sneaking suspicion that even after all of this Adam had no intentions of fucking him. Part of him was disappointed, but the other part knew from watching Adam with Sauli that they were meant for each other. Adam liked to play, liked the thrill of figuring out someone new, but the hearts in his eyes were only for his man. Tommy couldn’t begrudge Adam for that and Adam was giving him so much with this one experience. It’s something he would learn from, but he didn’t see it changing their relationship one bit.

A sleepy snuffle brought Tommy’s attention back to Adam. Adam used the arm he’d thrown over Tommy to pull him in closer and Tommy nuzzled right in. He ran a hand along Adam’s chest, admiring the smooth freckly expanse, amused when Adam twitched a little in his sleep almost as if he was ticklish. Tommy grinned and tested the theory by running a fingertip lightly down Adam’s side. He bit down on a laugh when Adam huffed and swatted at his hand.

Tommy figured he would try another tactic and wrapped his fingers around Adam’s semi-hard length. He fondled Adam, entranced by watching Adam harden in his hand. Tommy heard a quick inhale and looked up to see Adam gazing down at him. He was surprised when Adam swatted his hand away again. “Ummm?”

“This is supposed to be about you,” Adam murmured, his words quickly becaming a yawn which morphed into a full body stretch. “I figured I would wake up before you.”

“You don’t want me to touch you?”

Adam gave him a sheepish look and that made Tommy even more curious. “It’s a thing, it’s a boundary for Sauli and I. Sauli made it clear that if I wanted to play with you I could. We like to play, to experience life and have fun and even if we’re not together we still like to find pleasure. But our deal is that there’s no penetration by penis and we’re the ones doing the touching. I know Sauli has given me free reign with you, and while you’re very special to me, I can’t share that kind of intimacy without taking a risk of my emotions getting involved.”

“Oh,” Tommy sighed, having pretty much known the truth without it being said.

“You’ve always been a weakness for me, all those nights up on stage with you melting into me. All those times where you let me do anything to you, my tongue down your throat, my lips bruising and rough, my cock fucking straining to get to you. It was always difficult for it not to mean more to me. Kissing is such an emotional tie for me and while every part of me would love to see you sink down on my cock, I can’t take the risk of my emotions taking this somewhere it’s not. I have Sauli now and with each of these experiences I have to take into account how it will reflect in my relationship with him. And now I have to take into account how this is going to effect my relationship with you.”

“I… yeah Adam, I understand. I don’t want this, fling, or whatever you want to call it, to fuck up anything for you and I definitely don’t want it to negatively impact our relationship either. So whatever you feel you can give I will take and anything beyond those boundaries I respect.”

A hint of a smile brushed Adam’s lips and Tommy was more than relieved to see it. 

“I didn’t intend for this to get so serious, but I also don’t want you to think that you’re just another notch on my bedpost either. It takes actual effort to balance all those feelings for you with the reality we’re in.”

“Yeah man, I know you wouldn’t use me, but I really would like you to _use_ me.” Tommy gave a nervous laugh, hoping Adam would see he could handle everything that came with this venture.

“So how about we get back to the fun stuff, or in this case this deliciously hot stuff?”

“Yeah, I think it’s more than past time for round two.” 

“You wanna get up on your hands and knees for me?” Adam asked as he pulled the chain to turn on the light to the overhead fan. It gave light to the room that had gone murky with the sun slipping too low and dusk taking over. “I want to be able to really see what I’m doing until I get you relaxed and then you can flip back over if you want.”

Tommy nodded and shuffled until he was on his knees, his arms wrapped around a pillow, his back arched, his ass in the air. He felt the flush of embarrassment creep over his skin, but the sound Adam made in his throat when he finally got comfortable was worth it. He had his head turned to the side so he could make out Adam in his peripheral vision, but he focused his eyes on the wall. Adam’s hand on his hip startled him and the sound of the lube was loud in the quiet of the room. Anticipation skidded across his skin in the form of goose bumps and the first touch of Adam’s finger against his hole made him hiss.

“I know it’s cold, but it will warm up,” Adam assured.

Tommy breathed deeply and honed in on the feelings. Adam was swirling a slick finger around his hole. Each pass made his hips twitch and he was surprised Adam made no effort to push inside. With each minute that passed the swirling motion slowed, or maybe that was in Tommy’s head, he wasn’t sure at that point. It just felt like every piece of his mind was on one tiny area of his body and for once it had nothing to do with his penis. 

“Adam,” Tommy puffed out on a gasp.

“Ahh, yeah that’s what I was waiting for. Gotta make you want it first, makes sliding in so much easier. When you want it, you open up for it.” Adam’s voice made him shiver.

“I… yeah I want it.” With Tommy’s words the movement changed, instead of small circles it became a smooth and firm tapping motion. He felt the rhythm in his bones and moved with it, tried to get Adam to just push in already, but Adam was having none of it.

“Shh, I’ll get you there.” 

Tommy tried to be still, but his body just couldn’t. He continued to twitch and writhe until with each tap he could feel Adam’s finger breaching him. His breath hitched somewhere in his throat when Adam finally gave into the urge, finger sliding in smoothly. It didn’t hurt, but the burn and stretch was a new sensation and his brain spazzed trying to catch up with the feelings his body was receiving. 

“I’m okay,” he finally breathed out when he noticed Adam had gone still behind him. 

“More than okay, baby, you’re beautiful like this. Your body thrumming with things you’ve never felt and the way you’re moving against me. You’re going to love this. You can roll over onto your back now if you want.” 

“Yeah, my knees are feeling shaky,” Tommy replied. He whimpered when Adam removed his finger and he quickly shifted onto his back, legs spread wide to accommodate Adam. 

“There, now I can watch your face.” Adam grabbed the lube again and poured it over his fingers. Tommy couldn’t look away. Adam had settled onto his knees, ass resting on his calves, coating his fingers in lube until they were shiny. It was fascinating, and kind of riveting, and for a minute Tommy began to wonder if he was high. His brain had that same easily fascinated quality now as it did after a joint. 

Adam placed his clean hand on Tommy’s thigh, pushing until his leg bent at the knee and shoved even wider. The hand never left and Tommy held his breath as Adam’s other hand went for its target. A slick finger brushed his hole for just a second before pushing inside. Tommy closed his eyes and let himself feel it. Adam’s finger was warm and solid inside of him. He enjoyed the thrusts and soon one finger became two and instead of pain, sparks of pleasure tingled at the edges of his mind. 

“Now.” Adam’s voice was soft and Tommy opened his eyes to look down at him. “I want to show you what it’s like, for Sauli before I fuck him. I like to tease him, make him scream for me.”

Tommy liked the sound of that. And the curl of Adam’s fingers inside him pressed just right. “Fuck!” Tommy gasped.

“Mmmhmm, welcome to the reason why guys liked to get fucked.”

“I… I didn’t know it could feel like that. Like a fucking direct connection to my dick.”

“Yeah, my first time on the other end of things I was surprised too.”

Tommy had more to say but everything in his mind shattered when Adam thrust his fingers in, grazing his prostate on his way out. Time melted into something like taffy, his body stretched and manipulated in much the same way. Everything building and building and then Adam’s focus changed. Instead of short steady thrusts Adam was tapping again, but this time inside him, right on that spot. Something was eminent, and he couldn’t focus until he felt the burning at the base of his cock. The same sensation he’d felt so many times when he was on stage and dying for a piss. “Adam… Adam…” He felt frantic.

“What? What’s wrong?” Adam froze.

The feeling passed as soon as Adam stilled. “I thought I was going to piss.”

Adam chuckled. “My fault. Playing with your prostate like that causes your body to get confused a little, and if you’re not used to the sensation you might think you’re going to pee. Prostate massage generally increases the amount of precome. So what you’re feeling is probably related to that.”

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense.”

“So just relax and enjoy it.”

Tommy took Adam on his word and settled back into the sheets. Adam’s fingers were pressing again, and again the burn returned, his cock twitched, and instead of tensing up he relaxed and let it happen. The heat pushed up his shaft and soon, as Adam predicted, precome spilled from his slit. Wow, he thought, what a great new trick!

“Ooo, yummy.” Adam grinned like a kid in a candy store and bent down to lick Tommy’s cock like a lollypop. Yeah, Tommy could definitely get used to that. Adam’s tongue was soft and wet licking at his slit. 

“So… feels so good.”

“Think I can make you scream?” Adam’s words were cool against his spit-slicked skin. 

“Probably,” Tommy conceded. 

Tommy knew Adam loved a challenge and it didn’t hurt his feelings any when those beautiful lips wrapped around his dick, sucking him down. The dual sensation of fingers in his ass and his cock engulfed in the tight heat of Adam’s throat was mind-boggling. It wouldn’t take long like this and Tommy knew his time was limited when Adam’s lips pressed flush against his groin, throat contracting as he swallowed around him. He writhed between Adam’s hand and mouth and all too soon he felt the scream leaving his mouth as he came for the second time that night down Adam’s throat. When it was over, he relaxed into the sheets. Adam let Tommy’s cock slide from between his lips sinfully slow. Tommy shivered and Adam got to his knees, one hand on his cock. Tommy was surprised and delighted to watch as Adam stroked himself off for Tommy’s viewing pleasure. A hitch in Adam’s breath and Tommy caught the look of rapture on Adam’s face as he shot his load onto Tommy’s thigh. 

Adam crumpled onto Tommy and together they lay in silence until Adam’s breathing slowed. 

“So, looks like we both got caught in the end,” Tommy laughed.

“Had to get you back for catching me watching het porn… jeez that was a moment.”

“Don’t regret it. Glad you caught me, too.”

“Yeah, and boy is Sauli ever going to love this story.”

“You tell him?”

“Always.”

“And he’s good with it?”

“Yeah, we’re honest with each other, but this story will be special.”

“Why?”

“Because one of us finally got to use our free pass.” Adam grinned like the cat that just ate the canary.

Tommy grinned back. “Fucking glad you got to use it on me.”

They snuggled together for a few more minutes until the feeling of drying come finally pushed them to shower. Adam headed to his bathroom and Tommy headed to the guest bathroom. A separate shower left Tommy to contemplate all the ‘what could’ve beens.”


End file.
